Silver Bullet
by nikkifm
Summary: Summary: Kaz and Tom meet a new girl at school who also plays chaotic. will a friendship bloom? and will she be saved?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Chaotic, nevershoutnever, red, redjumpsuitapparatus, or paramore. I only own any characters that aren't familiar

**Summary: Kaz and Tom meet a new girl at school who also plays chaotic but what they don't know is that she is Maxxors daughter! 16 years earlier maxxor gave her to a human family and gave her a human appearance. Can kaz and tom regain her memory of her father?**

**TomXoc KazXSarah**

* * *

Maxxor laid the baby down gently on the ground. He smiled and did one last magic trick for her then left. Her apperance was human for the time being. As long as Chaor didn't find her she would be safe.

"Maxxor you gave her away?" Intress was furious with him. For all he knows it could have been chaor's witch!  
"I had to!" maxxor said "I loved her to but she's safe now."

* * *

16 Years Later:

Two teenage girls ran into the school building.

"I won!" The girl on the left cheered.

"It was a tie!" The girl to her right said as the laughed and walked towards their lockers "I'm happy you finally came to school here."  
"I'm glad mom and dad found a place to stay" She laughed and saw Kaz and Tom, walk by talking animatedly. "Who are they?"  
"Kaz is the red head and Tom is the black haired one" She giggled at her friend antics.  
"Oh Isabelle isn't Tom dreamy?" She laughed and grabbed her books.  
"Nessie!" Isabelle sighed and stared at Vanessa. Her friend has just comeback and now she was crushing on the school nerd? what was she ever gonna do with her?

* * *

Vanessa sat down and tugged on her short black hair. math was so boring, she might as well do something to occupy herself. She let go of her hair and starting drawing pictures in her sketch book when Tom walked in and sat next to her. She stared at her unfinished picture and moved to the beginning of her sketchbook. She stared at the picture of Maxxor. What Isabelle didn't know was that she played chaotic and that's where she went whenever Issy called. Tom looked over at her and saw her flipped the page of the notebook. He saw her drawing a sketch of Chaor and silently wondered if it was a coincident.

"Hi I'm Tom" he said holding out his hand. Vanessa looks at him shocked that a boy would acually talk to her.  
"I'm Vanessa." She took his hand and was surprised at how warm it was against her cool skin.  
'Why is her hand so cold?' Tom thought as she continued to draw letting go of his hand. The way his hand felt made her feel like a vampire from those stories her father told her. From the time she can remember she has always been cold, even in 100 degree weather. She was happy she'd be able to return to chaotic after doing her homework and to talk to Maxxor. He always listened and helped her. And Mabey Maxxor knew tom. She smiled at the thought and continues drawing.

Kaz walked in and when he saw the new girl in his seat he took Peyton's. Tom looked at kaz and turned towards him.

"Whose the new girl?" Kaz said looking at Vanessa.  
"Her names Vanessa and.... I'll tell you what I saw later" Tom said as the teacher came in eyeing tom and kaz then looked at Vanessa.

"We have a new student arriving today her name is Victoria Blo-"

"Its Vanessa Bloomfeild...." He eyed her so she added "sir."  
"Right. As I was saying. If anybody wants detention do what they did to the last new kid." An Audible groan was heard from Peyton and John as they stared at her distastefully  
"Don't worry about Peyton. I'll introduce him to you later" Tom said smiling at her. Vanessa smiled back grateful for a new friend.

* * *

Vanessa looked at Issabella

"I'm sorry but i have to study. you can sit with jack today" Issy said pointing to the chess club  
"I am not sitting with booger head jack!" She said then Issy ran to the library "great! way to be a BESTIE!" She sat down at a table and stared at her lunch. the meat seemed to glare at her and she pushed her try away. Shes a pure vegetarian and she wont eat meat just cause her friend says its unhealthy.

"Ahem" Vanessa looked up and saw Peyton. "This is my table. so your going to have to move." Peyton smiled when Vanessa stood up with her food.  
"Don't Be so mean Peyton!" A blonde said walking over with her food." You must be Vanessa. I'll tell you....you really caught Tom's eye. He couldn't stop telling us about you during gym." Vanessa blushed a bright red and Tom and Kaz walked over. "I'm Sarah." She smiled and shook Vanessa's hand.  
"Pleased to meet you." Vanessa said. Sara let her sit down and kaz sat next to Sarah.  
"Oh and this is my boyfriend Kaz." She said as Kaz held out his hand. Vanessa extended her hand hoping he wouldn't know how cold it was.  
Tom looked at her and sat down turning red. "Your not the only one that doesn't want her sitting here" Peyton said sitting as far from her as the table would allow him.

10 minutes later

Vanessa stared at Tom and when he looked back she blushed a bright red. She pulled out her phone and stared at the text her father sent. "I'm sorry I have to go."  
"Already?" Tom asked.  
"Yeah dad needs me" she waved and walked back outside to her bike.  
She rode home and found the front door looked. "Strange"

Then a black cloaked man came behind her and....


	2. Vanessa has a bad dream is it a dream?

Me: thank you to Darkflametailz and Mysticwarriorprincess for my first reviews. i hope you enjoy the story and pelase read some of my others :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Chaotic, nevershoutnever, red, red jumpsuit apparatus, or paramore. I only own any characters that aren't familiar

**Summary: Kaz and Tom meet a new girl at school who also plays chaotic but what they don't know is that she is Maxxors daughter! 16 years earlier Maxxor gave her to a human family and gave her a human appearance. Can Kaz and tom regain her memory of her father?**

**TomXoc KazXSarah**

* * *

_She rode home and found the front door looked. "Strange"_

_Then a black cloaked man came behind her and..._

_

* * *

_ "BOO!" Vanessa jumped and slapped her brother.  
"Would you stop that David?" she laughed and walked into the house. Danny smiled and went to his room. He knew more about her than herself. He knew she wasn't His dads daughter. He also knew a big secret even she didn't know. He'd have to tell her sooner or later. He went and changed out of his cloak and into his regular clothes and hopped in the car. "Vanessa!" She quickly ran out and hopped in the passenger seat of his red mini_. _She yawned as he started driving and he leaned over to make sure her seat belt was on.

_Good she remembered. _He thought as he quickly fought back a terrible memory. They arrived at the office a few short minutes later. Vanessa was fast asleep and he decided to go in without her.

* * *

_(Vanessa)_

I looked and I swore I saw Tom standing beside the stop sign. as if waiting for me. I looked away and focused on the road. Then it started raining. I hated the rain, even since the non-stop rain in perim I hated it. The lighting flashed and a few seconds after the thunder rang loudly through out the town. I jumped a hit my head on the roof of the car. And that's when it happened. that's when lighting struck the car and it caught on fire. i looked over to find my seatbelt still on. I fumbled with the buckle as everything got hotter. I finally got it off and tumble out of the car seconds before it burst into flames. A hot peice of Metal stung my back and it hurt to get up. I managed to crawl away form the car only to find tom standing there with a bright smile on his face. How could he be smiling at a time like this? He outstretched his hand open and welcoming and i accepted it as he lift me to my feet.

* * *

I woke up startled, scared, confused. It was dark. Was I in my room? Then my feeling started to kick in and felt the cold hard ground against my warm back. I looked around, my eyes adjusting the the dark. The Floor was stone, and so were the walls. I was in Chaor's Dungeon. In perim... but five minutes ago i was asleep in my brothers mini. I was scared. I wasn't exactly Chaor's favorite player. I looked and saw a table with ym codescanner on it. 'there goes my chance of porting back to chaotic.; I thought as in laid motionless on the floor. Save me Maxxor, tom, Izzy

* * *

_(Tom)_

After Vanessa left the day went on as normal. I told Kaz about her sketches and he thought that she might have played chaotic. I said she looked a little to innocent to play chaotic. That's when i received a message from Maxxor. We were walking home and he left me a video message syaing that soemone he knew was being captive. We ported to chaotic and found Peyton and Sara

* * *

" Tom, Sara, Kaz, Peyton. Thank you for coming." Maxxor said as he lead us into his throne room  
" No Problem. So what's the emergency." Peyton said.  
" A chaotic player who visits me, she was kidnapped by chaor. hes trying to start another war throughout perim again." Maxxor said staring at them. "We leaders are not allowed to enter unless to make treaties or negotiations.. and i cannot negotiate with chaor on this matter. so i need you 4 to sneak in a find her. please I will reward you as you wish."

i thought about it and then looked at Kaz, Sara, and Peyton who nodded. "Ok We'll do it." He handed us gear and gave us scans of him throne room so we could port out when we got her. he handed us a map and Kaz sent us all scans of Chaors dungeons. Then in a flash we were gone.

* * *

_(Izzy)_

I walked onto the doorstep of Nessie's house. I wasn't going to take anymore of this blowing off my calls. i walked in and her brother David was making 'Missing person' posters. next to him was a picture of Nessie and David smiling giving thumbs up to the camera. I sat down and glued the picture onto the paper. I already knew what had happened. Nessie ran off again... or someone took her when she was walking home. Me and David made copies until our hands were sore. I smiled at him then started crying. My best friend was missing and i didn't have a clue where she was. David held me while i cried until it was tim to go home. i left with a slient goodbye and returned to my upstate house. Oh yea and I'm the daughter of a really rich man.

* * *

_(Kaz) _

I don't get why Chaor would want to start a war. but there was an innocent girl on the line. we ported to the dungeons and saw the long narrow corridor... except this was only the top level of the dungeons. We'd have to check every cell... and there were precisely 50 cells on each floor... and there were 4 corridors... we'd better start moving

_

* * *

_Me: I'm not making it easy for them. Not at all! mwahahahahaha. well i have bad isomnia so i'm gonna take some sleeping pills and see if that works. I love you readers and pelase reveiw and give me suggestions_  
_


End file.
